


Wedding Day

by MissCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying Maki, Eli/Nozomi Wedding, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hormonal Maki, Humor, Pregnant Maki, Wedding, ce qui veut dire, je tag trop Maki alors que ça se concentre sur Eli
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Oui, pensa Eli en regardant ses quatre amies et sa femme essayant de calmer Maki, Nico et Rin, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je continue dans mes cadeaux d'anniversaire pour moi-même, toujours sur Love Live!, mais avec µ's cette fois-ci c: Je voulais juste écrire un petit truc mignon sur ces neuf filles parce que je les adore. Voilà, j'ai beaucoup apprécié Aqours mais µ's restera le meilleur groupe à mes yeux o/

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. » Déclara Hanayo, avant de reprendre, rouge de gêne cette fois-ci. « Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

 

Eli pouffa face au visage rouge de la plus jeune avant de se tourner vers sa conjointe – sa femme – rayonnante. Nozomi portait une robe blanche splendide et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon tressé, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage, et mettant ses traits fins en valeur. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle devait se forcer pour ne pas pleurer de bonheur. Doucement, elle prit le visage de la plus petite dans ses mains, et s'avança jusqu'à déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Aussitôt, des applaudissements retentirent derrière elles, créant un vacarme presque insupportable que les deux femmes n'entendirent pourtant pas, plongés dans leur monde.

 

Leur rêve venait de se réaliser. Elles venaient de se lier pour la vie, prononçant leurs vœux devant les personnes auxquelles elles tenaient le plus. Elles s'était promis l'éternité et bien plus encore, rien ne pourrait désormais les séparer.

 

« Vous allez encore continuer longtemps ?! »

 

Mis à part la réflexion de Nico. Évidemment.

 

Eli et Nozomi se séparèrent en riant et regardèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs à leurs côtés, qui avaient les yeux rouges remplis de larmes.

 

« Oh, Nicocchi, si tu voulais m'épouser toi aussi tu aurais dû demander en première ! »

  
Cette remarque fit rire la plupart des personnes présentes, mais certainement pas la susnommée qui s'empressa de nier ces paroles ridicules.

 

« Félicitations, Eli ! » Au même moment, Honoka lui tomba dans les bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. La blonde ne put qu'accepter l'étreinte et la lui rendre, avant de la relâcher. Derrière la rousse se trouvaient Umi – qui la réprimanda, répétant qu'un tel comportement n'était pas digne de celui d'une adulte – et Kotori qui la félicita à son tour.

 

Elle les remercia de tout son cœur. Certes, beaucoup pouvaient penser que ces remerciements n'étaient que pour leurs vœux, mais les quatre jeunes filles savaient qu'ils avaient une signification beaucoup plus importante. _Merci de nous avoir acceptées, merci d'avoir créé µ's, merci de m'avoir sauvée._ Sa dernière année de lycée avait été sa plus belle, et ce grâce à ces trois jeunes filles. Les rencontrer et se lier d'amitié avec elles était l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvaient lui arriver.

 

« Rin-chan ! Attention ! »

 

Un bruit sourd les fit toutes se retourner vers les tables disposées sur le côté, où étaient disposés divers petits plats. Une des tables était désormais renversée, Hanayo se tenant le visage dans ses mains et soupirant de dépit pendant que Rin brandissait fièrement une petite assiette, la seule qui n'était pas brisée.

 

Et à côté des deux femmes se trouvait Maki en larmes.

 

« Ne pleure pas, Maki, nyaa ! » Pour la réconforter, Rin essaya de lui offrir son assiette mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses sanglots.

 

« Tu es toujours comme ça, Rin, je te déteste ! » Pleura-t-elle tandis que Nico se précipitait à ses côtés. La plus petite la prit dans ses bras, mais le résultat fut bien étrange. Les deux femmes se tenaient l'une à l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 

« Kayo-chin. » Commença Rin. « C'est ça, les hormones ? »

 

« Tout le monde me le répète sans arrêt ! Je ne pleure pas parce que je suis enceint, arrêtez ! » Et Maki s'accrocha encore plus à sa conjointe, ne calmant absolument pas ses sanglots.

 

« Rin ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » La réprimanda Umi.

 

« Arrêtez de me prendre avec des pincettes ! »

 

Rin commença alors elle aussi à trembler, avant que les premières larmes ne roulent sur ses joues. Une fois commencé, elle ne s'arrêta plus. Elle prit à son tour Maki et Nico dans ses bras, s'excusant encore et encore, tandis que les quatre autres femmes essayaient de les calmer.

 

Eli entendit Nozomi rire à ses côtés, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main. La blonde lui sourit.

 

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Nozomi.

 

A ces mots, elle ne put elle non plus empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

 

« Moi aussi. »

 

Elle était tellement heureuse, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 

* * *

 

 

« Ah ! Regardez, vous faites pleurer la mariée, c'est horrible ! » Remarqua Honoka.

 

« De toute façon elles ne sont même pas vraiment mariées ! »

 

Ah. Touché. Elles savaient bien que leur mariage était purement symbolique, ne pouvant pas s'unir au Japon, mais elles auraient préféré l'oublier.

 

« Maki ! » Gronda Hanayo, avant de regretter son éclat en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

 

_Oui,_ pensa Eli en regardant ses quatre amies et sa femme essayant de calmer Maki, Nico et Rin, _c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
